The present invention relates to a head belt and more particularly pertains to preventing a person's chin from sagging while exercising.
In today's exercised crazed society, there is always a need to protect muscles and joints from injury. The existence of devices to protect knees, ankles, elbows, backs, shoulders, and other body parts are well known in the art. Most of these devices protect against injury for those participating in some type of rigorous activity, such as jogging. Jogging tends to create a large amount of pressure on the jogger's body. Most protective devices known in the art protect various parts of the jogger's body, but none has the primary purpose of protecting the jogger's face. While jogging, the jogger's face and, in particular, chin tends to sag downwardly. Continued jogging over long periods of time will subject the face to extreme sagging. What is needed is a protective device that can be worn over the head of a jogger that will prevent their chin and face from sagging.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a device that is specifically designed for protecting the face and chin of the wearer during exercise.
The use of exercise devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of exercising facial muscles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,359 to Wabafiyebazu discloses a chin muscle toner comprised of an elastic strap secured over the forehead and under the chin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,141 to Rooney discloses a face mask to be worn while exercising various facial muscles. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 235,788 to Eberhardt discloses the ornamental design for a facial exerciser device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a head belt for preventing a person's chin from sagging while exercising.
In this respect, the head belt according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a person's chin from sagging while exercising.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved head belt which can be used for preventing a person's chin from sagging while exercising. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.